Au détour d'un couloir du manoir Malfoy
by purppleview
Summary: un jour Narcissa tomba sur Voldemort dans un couloir trés sombre du manoir des Malfoy. croyant être tombé sur Draco elle l'enlaça et lui dit "ça va aller, je suis là" Voldemort se mit à sourire il eut enfin l'impression d'avoir une mère... HC 329 one-shot peut-être plus si bcp reviews(pov narcissa ?) ATTENTION : mention de violences et de tortures ( non-explicites) début tome 6.
1. introduction

alors cette semaine j'ai été inspiré par l'univers Harry Potter. tout particulièrement par un fameux Headcanon, le n°329. je remercie le Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter (sur facebook) de l'avoir publié. je mets son image comme ça vous avez le début du texte. ce sera un one-shot.

j'ai choisi le PoV de Voldemort mais je n'exclus pas d'en faire un Two-shot pour avoir le coté Narcissa de l'affaire ;)

pourquoi Voldemort ? parce que je voyais son coté comme intéressant. je le vois comme quelqu'un capable d'introspection, limitée certe, mais bien capable. du coup je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de "faire comme si on était dans les pensées de Vous-savez-qui... surtout quand on sait quel incroyable Oclumens il est...

n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review ou a m'envoyer un message sur mon profil ou carément sur ma page facebook ! (lien dans mon profil)

bonne lecture à tous !

publié dans le cadre du concours 2017 de Short edition sur les fan-fictions Harry Potter.

lien : short-edition oeuvre/nouvelles/ au-detour-d-un-couloir-du-manoir-malfoy (enlever les espaces)


	2. POV Voldemort

Je suis resté dans le couloir pendant 5 bonnes secondes. Et puis j'ai repris ce masque qu'elle m'avait enlevé malgré elle. Je suis rerentré dans la chambre que je venais de quitter. Je me suis assis sur le lit et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai arrêté de souffrir. Je sais pas combien de temps mais suffisamment pour que Lucius tape à ma porte.

_ Maître, ils disent qu'ils ont trouvé Charity Burbage, ils veulent savoir quelle est la suite des évènements. Ce que vous décidez. si vous le souhaitez, je leur ferait parvenir le message, ils sont dans la planque au sud de Londres... Maître ? Ils attendent vos ordres, Maître.

_ Qu'ils la torturent un peu, puis qui l'amènent ici deux heures avant la réunion de ce soir. Criai-je à travers la porte. Elle doit être encore en vie lorsqu'elle arrive ici dis-je en ouvrant la porte, faisant sursauter ce vil disciple.

non sans un sourire j'ajoutais : je veux... m'amuser avec elle un peu avant la réunion... lui faire comprendre.

_ bien sûr, Maître, je transmets vos ordres immédiatement à la planque-prison, désirez-vous autre chose, Maître ?

_ j'ai faim. Apporte-moi à manger.

_ très bien, Maître, je vais demander à Narcissa de vous préparer quelque chose."

À l'évocation de ce nom je repartis dans ma reflexion. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de mère. À part celle qui m'avait mis au monde et qui m'avait transmis ce don, malgré mon moldu de "père". En repensant à lui, je me pris à sourire ; il a eu ce qu'il méritait, ainsi que son suffisant de père assez arrogant pour m'insulter de bâtard. Il a laissé ma mère dans la misère, il méritait de souffrir mille morts. non pas que j'aime ma mère, l'amour c'est pour les faibles comme Dumbledore. Mais j'aurais aimé la connaitre au moins avant de rentrer à Poudlard. J'aurais connu la magie plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été dans ce pitoyable orphelinat moldu. Je n'aurais pas été obligés d'y retourner tous les étés. je n'aurais jamais eu à cacher ma magie. Je n'aurais pas eu à attendre tout ce temps pour prendre le pouvoir. Saletés de moldus, je m'en ferais bien deux trois avant la réunion. Histoire de me défouler un peu. Ou je vais aller voir "la prof" quand elle sera là.

Je lui en veux d'être morte alors qu'elle me mettait au monde. Elle était trop fragile pour ce monde de magie qui l'a rejeté. C'est dommage, il ne me reste presque rien d'elle. Seuls quatre objets me sont parvenus ; le vieux bout de bois de grand-père, le poignard de mon oncle décédé ( celui que j'ai donné à Bellatrix, lors de sa libération et de notre... moment de plaisir), et le parchemin sur lequel était écrit l'arbre généalogique de notre famille en fourchelang ainsi que la fiole de sang de Salazar. elle les avait laissé à l'orphelinat qui ne me les a donnés qu'à ma sortie de Poudlard, ma majorité chez les moldus. Pour le parchemin et la fiole, je connaissais déjà le secret. Ma Reine émeraude m'attendait sagement dans sa Chambre. Enfin ça c'était avant. Avant que ce petit rat de Potter ne la tue. Il m'a privé d'une bonne arme et d'une bonne amie. Tiens je vais en faire l'ennemi N°1. Ça lui fera les pieds, à lui et à sa bande de morveux. Faudra que je le dise à Thiknesse ce soir.

De discrets coups frappés à la porte, m'indiquèrent que je n'étais plus seul. La porte s'ouvrit timidement, sans bruit. Devant moi, se tenait la femme qui m'avait donné le plus à réfléchir depuis l'époque où j'étais élève dans un certain château. Narcissa Black, épouse Malfoy. La femme qui m'avait ouvert la porte des "et si..."

"j'apporte votre repas comme vous l'avez demandé à Lucius tout à l'heure. Je vous ai préparé une soupe poivrée comme celle du chaudron baveur, un ragout de bœuf sauce Wizard et en dessert une meringue piqu-acidulée. Dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la large table en face de la fenêtre. Appelez-moi quand vous avez terminé. Lui dit-elle en souriant. "

Pas un mot n'était sorti de ma bouche. Pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais que se passe-t-il en moi ?

Je décidais d'attaquer ce qu'elle avait apporté. Je n'aime pas la soupe poivrée mais je la goûte quand même. Nagini me rejoignit sur ces entrefaites, me demandant ce que je mangeais.

Mon regard dérivait sur le paysage et le parc du manoir Malfoy. elle ne s'est rien refusé la famille Malfoy. Le domaine est splendide, si je gagne la guerre contre ce stupide ordre du phoenix, je le prendrai bien pour moi ce petit manoir. J'aurais enfin l'existence de roi que je mérite.

Je me demande où est Narcissa, maintenant. sa soupe poivrée a été apprécié par Nagini. Nagini m'en a fait les éloges dans notre langue préférée. Il faudra que je dise à Narcissa de lui refaire exactement la même de temps en temps.

Je regardais l'heure sur l'horloge. 3 heures de l'après-midi. J'avais du temps à tuer avant la grande réunion de ce soir. je me dirigeais donc, Nagini enroulée sur mes épaules, vers la bibliothèque où je gardais caché dans une pièce dissimulée, des objets personnels ainsi que tous les plans encore secrets pour mes mangemorts. Lucius ne connaissait vraiment pas son propre château. Abraxas Malfoy, l'ami de Gaunt mon aïeul, ne lui avait pas montré, c'était parfait. Trop parfait. Draco m'avait découvert pendant que j'entrais dans la pièce secrète, l'été dernier. Il somnolait sur une des banquettes, en entrant je l'avais réveillé mais il n'avait pas bougé. je lui avais donc demandé de ne rien dire. Je chercherais une solution plus tard. Je trouverais bien quelque chose. Surtout que son père, Lucius, me deçoit de plus en plus. Je vais devoir le lui faire payer. Le manoir ? Non pas assez. Faut que je creuse dans ce sens. un truc cher à ses yeux.

Je me plongeais dans mes papiers mais l'esprit n'y était pas. Mes pensées étant ailleurs, je m'asseyais donc sur le fauteuil moelleux du grand-père Malfoy et repensait à toute cette série de faits. Les circonstances de ma naissance. Leurs conséquences quand j'étais encore le petit Tom Jedusor (comme je déteste ce nom !). Ma joie de découvrir la magie. Ma joie de découvrir les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Tout les livres. La réserve m'en a appris bien plus que certains professeurs. J'en ricane en me rappelant la seule fois où j'ai été pris dans la réserve. Ma première année. J'étais curieux de voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette porte. Un septième année a laissé la porte ouverte alors que j'étais assis au bureau en face. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour m'engouffrer dans la porte entrouverte. Je n'y suis resté que dix minutes. Le plus beau moment de ma vie. après mon arrivée à Poudlard. Le livre que j'avais ouvert au hasard parlait des fourchelangs célèbres. À la première ligne lue, j'avais su que je serais le prochain sur cette liste. puis j'avais entendu le tapotement des talons de la bibliothécaire sur le sol, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Je n'ai eu que le temps de repose le livre sur l'étagère et de faire comme si je cherchais le septième année. Elle m'avait cru à l'époque, maintenant je crois qu'elle sait. Je ne compte plus le temps que j'ai passé dans cet endroit magique regorgeant de connaissances toutes plus intéressantes que les autres. Rien que d'y repenser je m'en frotte les mains en pensant à ce que je ne serais pas devenu...un faible aimant petit sorcier dont on ne se rappelle plus le nom quand il meurt.

Je suis à l'abri de la mort et personne n'ignore ni mon nom ni mon existence. C'est parfait. Je pense que ma mère même si elle est morte et Cracmolle doit être reconnaissante maintenant. Au moins elle aura servi à me faire venir au monde.

Un grand bruit dans la bibliothèque, me fit relever la tête. Une voix délicate s'éleva dans le silence qui suivit.

_ Draco ! Aurais-tu vu le Maitre aujourd'hui ? Burbage vient d'être déposée dans la cave. Si tu le vois tu peux lui dire ?

_ non mère je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Je lui transmettrais quand je le verais. À tout à l'heure.

_ dis-lui aussi qu'il faut que je lui parle de ce matin. Savoir ce que je dois faire. À tout à l'heure.

_ très bien mère.

Un bruit de porte lui indiqua qu'il était seul avec Draco. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir sortir de son repère.

_ bonjour Draco.

_ bonjour Maître ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Souhaitez-vous que je m'en aille ?

_ non Draco. J'allais m'amuser un peu avec notre chère Charity. Va dire à ta mère, que je la verrais avant la réunion de ce soir.

_ très bien je vais aller dire à Mère, d'assister à la réunion de ce soir, alors.

J'acquiesçais, mes pas me portèrent vers les souterrains du Manoir. Dans l'escalier, j'eus les premiers frissons de plaisir. Elle sanglotait déjà. Mon sourire s'élargit en voyant que mes fidèles disciples l'avaient attaché par les poignets au plafond. Elle pendait lamentablement comme une poupée de chiffon, ses vêtements en lambeaux l'entourant à peine laissait voir les bleus, coupures et autres meurtrissures que mes "amis" lui avaient déjà infligés. Parfait, juste assez pour l'effrayer. Un bon début. J'ai deux heures à "tuer" avec elle. j'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'elle soit quand même reconnaissable. Pour l'exemple. Mais je ne me promets rien.

Tout le monde bavardait, attendant la réunion qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Quelques rires se firent même entendre autour de la table.

Du hall, on entendait ces conversations comme étouffées par les grandes portes closes. Narcissa m'attendait avec Draco. J'envoyai Draco récupérer ce qui restait de notre invitée.

_ amène "ça" dans la salle à manger par l'autre accès. Narcissa, Que voulait tu me dire ?

_ Maître je voulais vous demander ce que je dois faire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. (elle eu un bref moment d'hésitation) Ce que vous souhaitez que je fasse.

Je souriais légèrement tandis qu'elle parlait. je décidais d'être franc, pour une fois.

_ j'ai apprécié ce geste. Sache que ça m'a ramené des années en arrière et que ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs; précisement ce pourquoi je suis devenu ce sorcier immensément puissant. En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?

_ non, maître. je suis contente que vous ayez passé une agréable journée de ce fait. Dit-elle en abaissant la tête respectueusement.

_ à l'avenir, je t'interdis d'en parler à quiconque. Cela doit rester entre nous.

_ bien sûr, Maître. Tout ce qu'il vous plaira.

_ et Nagini a apprécié ta soupe au poivre. Fais-lui en régulièrement.

_ bien maître.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse entrer dans la grande salle à manger et ainsi commencer cette réunion. Draco arrivait avec nore invitée, il avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, je souriais en m'apercevant qu'il n'appréciait pas la tâche que je venait de lui donner. Malfoy père lui adressait un sourire de fierté.

Je jubilait, non seulement je venais de passer la meilleure journée depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon corps, mais je venais de trouver comment humilié cet homme qui m'avait trahi et déçu. Son fils venait de gagner une place de choix parmi nous... De la pire façon qui soit pour son père, puisque ce misérable ne pouvait qu'échouer. Comme son père.


End file.
